Harry Potter, The True Heir of Slytherin
by blind-phoenix
Summary: Harry intercepts a letter that inadvertently sheds light on his current situation. Friendships are shattered, truths are realized, and Harry undergoes changes of his own, with the help of one of his ansesters. Vampire Harry! HarryFemBlaze
1. Chapter 1: Realizations, and transforma

Harry Potter, The True Heir of Slytherin

A/N:

It's a post OOTP fic, in answer to hamster's challenge.

Summary:

Harry intercepts a letter that inadvertently sheds light on his current situation. Friendships are shattered, truths are realized, and Harry undergoes changes of his own, with the help of one of his ansesters.

Vampire Harry! Harry/Fem/Blaze

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Potterverse, I like all the rest of the J.K.R wannabe's out there just play in it. Ain't it nice she lets us play with her toys?

Chapter #1: Realizations, and transformations.

Harry was angry. No, that was an understatement, he was beyond that, if the things shaking in his bedroom were anything to go by. Now, most people would be alarmed if things start to rattle and break when a person got angry. However, Harry wasn't a normal person; he was a wizard, and an extremely powerful one at that.

He was sitting in his dingy little bedroom, at Number four, Privet Drive, or, as he liked to call it, his personal slice of Hell. In his hands was the reason he was so angry. It was a crumpled piece of parchment that his owl Hedwig had flown in with about ten minutes ago. Harry had been startled; he had received no letters from his, 'friends', since he had returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts.

The letter had not been in an envelope and was clutched tightly in Hedwig's talons. Harry had got up of his bed, where he had spent most of the summer laying, his mind drifting back to the battle at the Department of Mysteries, reliving his god father's Death.

What he had read in the note had made his blood boil, made him see red, made him want to kill everything that was near him. His hands shaking from barely suppressed anger, he reread the letter for what seemed like the millionth time.

Dear Ron,

I agree with you, it feels good that we're starting to get recognition for looking after that spoiled brat Potter. I mean, it was hard to be near the ignorant fool this year, and, he is getting too reckless, he could have got us killed along with Sirius, if we hadn't gotten training from the Order.

I'm also glad that Dumbledore has given us a pay rise, It's not like Potter was using that money anyway. It's disgusting really, with all the money that he has, I would at least have thought that he would have bought some decent clothes, not that the ones that he wears now don't suit him. I suppose that he still wears them to get more attention.

I know what your saying, and I'm happy that I'm going out with you as well. I think that we should put a Love Potion in potters drink, if Ginny wants him as her payment, like she told me. I don't know why she wants him though, but I suppose your theory is correct, being the wife of The Boy Who Lived would make you famous.

Hope I'll see you soon,

Love,

Hermione.

Harry crunched the letter in his fist, his magic swelling about him. he couldn't believe it! Hermione and Ron, his best friends since the start of his time at Hogwarts, betraying him! That raised some questions in Harry's mind.

Firstly:

how long have they been spying on him for Dumbledore?

Were they ever his friends?

Harry didn't think so, now that he thought about it, everything seemed a little too convenient. The Weasley's going through the gateway to Platform 9 ¾ at the same time as him, talking loudly about, 'Muggles', that, could be put down to pure chance, but then Hermione, coming into his compartment, sprouting off about her knowing all about him from books, a bit convenient again,

seeing as all the books that he was in, had nothing at all to do with Hogwarts.

And even before then, Hagrid telling him about how almost every witch and wizard in Slytherin went bad. Closing his mind, even to the possibility of him being sorted into Slytherin.

It was then that Harry realised that Dumbledore was behind everything, that he had been playing Harry from the second that he dropped him off at the Dursley's all those years ago. That everything he had done, his very personality, had been moulded by Dumbledore's manipulations. He wanted out, and he wanted out now!

The thought of just up and leaving came to his mind, but it was quickly forgotten, when their was a blinding flash of light from outside his window. Harry jumped up, and ran over to the window, carefully peering outside. He didn't like what he saw.

People in black robes were stood in a circle, just outside the wards that protected Number Four. For some reason, the sight of them felt strangely familiar to Harry, he didn't think that they were Death Eaters, from the lack of white masks that they usually wore, even though they looked fierce, Harry wasn't afraid. He barely had time to ponder this as one of the figure stepped forwards, and placed a hand on the wards, they became visible when they touched them. The newly visible wards blocked Harry's view of the dark figures, but that was short lived, as Harry saw the wards starting to crack, then with a sonic boom, broke completely. The figures suddenly disappeared, only to reappear in Harry's bedroom.

Harry was on his feet, his wand out and a curse on the tip of his tongue, before he heard a familiar sibilant hissing sound.

"**Calm yourssself child, it would not be in your bessst intressst to curssse me jussst yet, there isss muchhh I need to ssshow and tell you and yet, ssso little time."**

Harry had only heard that hissing a few times before but he knew instantly what it was.

"**I wasss of the belief that only myssself and Voldemort were the only sssnake ssspeakersss."**

"**No child, I am the only other, alssso referred to asss the firssst ssspeaker."** The voice hissed back. Harry was floored, he could not quite believe it. Salazar Slytherin himself? In his own room?

"**But how iss thisss possssible? There are many legendsss that ssspeak of your death, brought about by Gryffindor himssself. Obviousssly, rumoursss of your death are greatly exxxagerated, or, if magic herssself iss telling me what I think ssshe isss, you are of the lamia, and were turned about the time of your reported death."** Harry knew this to be true, how he knew it, he couldn't say, but he knew it and it shocked him that he could know such things.

"Ah. Your blood is calling out to me. It is of course how you knew who I was and why you were able to readily believe it. Unfortunately, for me to show you and teach you all you need, I must turn you. It is the only way I can make you a day walker. You will gain my knowledge, and my abilities in full, along with my power and status as Head of Slytherin clan. Do you accept this child?" Slytherin asked a tinge of hope in his voice.

"You mean the others didn't abandon you?" Harry asked in astonishment, still getting use to all this.

"Publically they had to, Vampires were just as frowned upon then as they are today. Oh yes there's ministry regulations for us allright, but if you want to be classified as a 'dark creature', no, the current regulations are meaningless. We, like our lycanthropic brothers, are stuck between a rock and a hard place." Harry somehow realized he only had a few precious minutes to make his decision, as the life, what little of it there was left, was fast leaving Slytherin's eyes.

"What must I do my lord?" Harry asked hating to use the honorific, due to reminders of his nemesis.

"I see it took courage borne of Gryffindor to ask that child. I must ask you to draw upon that bravery once again and allow me to turn you. To do this, I must first feed off your blood, and you must offer it willingly. To not do so would result in both our deaths." Slytherin explained patiently.

Harry just walked over to Slytherin, knowing that there was precious little time and,he figured he needed a way to circumvent both the Ministry's and the Order's tracking, and just tilted his head, offering his neck to Slytherin.

"Just relax child, you'll feel a little disorientated after it's all over, but it must be done. I'm sorry son." Slytherin gently turned Harry's face so that two pairs of emerald eyes were staring into each other. Slytherin kissed the place where Harry's scar is, and then lowered his mouth to Harry's neck and bit down. Harry felt and saw, every memory he ever had, as they all flashed by in a mailstrum of colour and sound. Soon there was nothing but darkness.

Slytherin experienced every single one of Harry's memories and wept for the boy that had forgotten what love is. He licked Harry's neck in order to close up the wound and pearsed his wrist with a fang and dripped the blood into Harry's mouth. Before too long, Harry had latched on and started drinking hungrily. Slytherin knew this boy would be the one. He would reunite the magical world, he alone would bring lasting peace to the magical world! Slytherin knew, as the last drops of blood left his body, his work here was done, it was all up to Harry to reorientate himself, and get aquainted with his new family. Slytherin knew now he could rest, he had given all he had left to the boy, he had given Harry his greatest gift, the gift of sacrifice, and with that last act, Slytherin layed Harry gently on his bed, and promptly turned to dust, and was carried out on the wind.

Harry woke hours later to someone shaking him gently.

"Harry, c'mon, as much as I don't want them wizards here, I'll have to send for one if you don't wake up." To his surprise, it was Uncle Vernon who had roused him and with the thought of the 'Old Croud', finding out about his turning, sprung up out of bed with an unnatural grace.

"I'm up, I'm," he then sat heavily on a chair, realizing he could see without his glasses, and, could see better too! He looked out the window, only to find that night had fallen and the moon was full.

"I, that is we need to talk to you boy." Uncle Vernon said less gruffly than usual. Harry's mind raced, what could the Dursley's want? His questions were soon answered as they went down to the living room. Bags were packed, suitcases were stacked by the door, and Aunt Petunia and Dudley were waiting at the door, with another suit case each.

"We're moving out. We saw them vampires come in and saw what they did to you. We decided you might as well have this house and do what ya like with it. I know there's no love lost between any of us but, them spells that bearded bloke, 'Bumble Snore', was it? Put on the house died when them walking dead come in. Just do us one favour would ya?" Uncle Vernon managed to get out without turning purple once.

"What's that Uncle?" Harry asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Off that damnable freak would ya?"

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Bumble Snore or Voldithing. I don't care really, hell! Why not off the pair of old farts! Been nothin' but trouble anyway, the both of 'em!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

Harry couldn't believe this, His relatives were moving out, they knew of the blood wards, and of the vampires. They knew too, of his turning! That could only mean:

"You invited Slytherin and his family in didn't you?" He asked his Aunt.

"I did, I knew you'd have to go up against that monster soon so I took the liberty of tracking him down and seeing you had all you needed to do the deed. Despite what I said to you the night Hagrid came, I loved my sister, and I won't see her son die because of some damned fool blood wards. Oh I knew all about the wards allright, but I also know that the only true practitioners of blood magic are Vampires. These half baked things Dumbledore put up here were love based and would have failed had you not made friends in your first year. As it was, I see you found out about their betrayal as well and that's why the flash of light before the Vampires showed up. Now these stupid wards are down, and neither of us is obligated to care about one another. Just get rid of the two old freaks and have yourself a nice life. Find a girl, Have kids, do as you please. God knows you should be allowed to." His Aunt said rather forcefully. Harry was gobsmacked, he didn't know what to make of all this, he just shook his head and bade his relatives a farewell as they filed out of the house for what would be the last time.

Two days later, Harry was just meditating and attempting to sort through a thousand years of memories and experiences when for no apparent reason, his faithful owl, Hedwig, Burst into flame. He knew, there was little he could do about it, and he would morne her later, but something was nagging at him. He finally broke from his meditations and looked in the direction of his owl, only to find a pile of ashes and a chick in amongst them. For the second time that week, Harry was shocked, he now had a baby phoenix to look after.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"Indeed child. I can finally reveal my true form. I am here to help you. Will you allow me to bond with you child?" A soft motherly voice spoke in Harry's head.

"Y-y-yes." Stammered Harry.

"So mote it be." A flash of light later and the bond was half formed.

"There is but one thing left to do child." Hedwig's motherly voice spoke to Harry again.

"As you are now of the lamia, you must drink of my blood, and I of yours." She soothed. Harry knew there was no choice but to do so. He extended his fangs and instinctually knew how not to allow the bite to turn his beautiful phoenix, not that her magic would allow such a thing, and bit down taking a small mouth full of her blood. It was like nothing else he'd ever experienced, the magic in the blood ran through his veins, reviving him. And the blood revitalising him far beyond the capabilities of any foods he ever ate as a living being. He allowed Hedwig to sink her beak into his wrist drawing blood before crying a thick pearly tear over the wound, healing it immediately. There was another brilliant flash of light and the bond was now firmly in place.

"My bonded, there is another side effect to your becoming a lamia and my bonding with you." Hedwig chirped out loud this time.

"I no longer feel connected to Voldemort. It's as if the connection has been permanent," Harry broke off, his eyes going impossibly wide.

"I'm free of Riddle! No more visions, no more scar pain, no more feeling sick after watching violence!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Indeed my bonded, that is why I wanted to bond with you. I did not wish for my chick to suffer anymore than he already has." Hedwig crooned softly.

Harry had tears in his eyes, he had always felt a sense of affection from his owl, turned phoenix, but to have it confirmed like this, it was more than he had ever hoped to dream of.

Several days later, Harry had finished sorting and organizing his mind and had finally introduced himself to Slytherin's family, Leaving Seth to watch over the clan until his current obligations were fulfilled. This did not mean that Harry was idle however, he had re-examined Hermione's note and found traces of unusual magic on it. He had used his newly aquired mage sight to look over the parchment, and was shocked at what he had found. There were traces of an imperious curse along with some kind of binding spell and the residue of a potion, all of which he could identify, thanks to Slytherin's knowledge. He proceeded to write Hermione another letter and had enchanted it as a portkey that would bring her to him upon receipt. He sent the letter off with the newly fully grown Hedwig, and awaited Hermione's entrance.

Hermione Granger was thought to be the smartest witch of her age. She knew, however, this was not the case. If she was the smartest witch of her age, she would have never gone against Harry. She would have told him everything right from the outset, but, Professor Dumbledore, had impressed upon her that this was of the utmost secrecy, and Harry must never know lest he lose his temper, and harm either her or Ron or worse, 'kill' them. She had thought this last statement somewhat idiotic but Professor Dumbledore had told her all about Harry's home life, the abuse, the neglect, and how it made for unstable children, and of another boy who grew up to become the current Dark Lord, because of a similar upbringing. Hermione, however, would not believe it, so Dumbledore was forced to control her by way of the imperious curse and a small dose of amertenture with the hair of Ron Weezly, and a binding spell to ensure they started dating when he commanded it. Her musings were cut short when a snowey white phoenix appeared in a burst of flame and dropped a letter in front of her. She picked it up, and just as she broke the seal, she felt a jerk behind her navel, and soon enough found herself standing in front of a very different Harry Potter.

A/N:

First chapter, hope you like.

This will not be H/Hr and I couldn't have Hermione backstabbing Harry really. However, she will need to keep up the charade for a few chapters yet.

For now, Read & review.

Blind-phoenix


	2. Chapter 2: Caught with your Pants down

Harry Potter, The True Heir of Slytherin

A/N:

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer:

See chapter #1.

Chapter #2: Caught with your pants down

"H-h-harry?" Questioned Hermione, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Indeed ms. Granger." Said Harry, in a very good imitation of their Headmaster, his emerald green eyes twinkling.

"But but but, you, I-i-I, how? Must-inform-Dumbled, no! Must, break, spells, can't, spy, must, tell, Harry," Hermione eventually fainted, the shock of seeing her friend too much for the magics controlling her. Harry gently picked her up and put her on the bed in the master bedroom, he conjured up a chair with a casual wave of his hand and sat down to wait. While he waited for his second ever friend to wake, he contemplated the current situation. Dumbledore had manipulated him from year dot, his friends, or at least, some of them, were not so, due once again, to Dumbledore's influence. Others, barely knew him, so it wasn't all that farfetched to say that Dumbledore had manipulated all his friends, whether they be willing participants, or not. This, lead him to wonder about the Elder Weezleys, he wondered if they were being genuine, or was that also influenced by the Headmaster's plots and plans? He could ponder these thoughts later, because Hermione was just starting to wake up.

"Whazat?" She asked groggily, her eyes not yet open, and her mind not yet focused.

"Hermione, wake up." Harry commanded gently.

"G'way, m seepin. Nah wanna gedup." Came back the mumbled reply.

Harry just chuckled and with another wave of his hand, caused a small jet of water to spray Hermione's face, bringing her round instantly. She suddenly remembered everything, and started to cry.

"Hermione, ssh I figured it out. I know all about how you've been manipulated." Harry soothed.

"But but but, I-I-I-I-I, I betrayed y-y-you." She sobbed. Harry drew her into a hug, and rubbed circles on her back while muttering nonsense to calm her down. After a while, her tears subsided and he brought up the issue of why she was so forcefully brought to his home.

After a few hours of explanations, questions and answers, Harry brought up the real reason for Hermione's unsanctioned visit.

"Hermione, in order for me to see you no longer controlled by our, 'ilustrious', Headmaster, I must turn you. Do you understand what that would mean?"

"I think I do. You're a vampire aren't you?" She asked.

"I am of the lamia, yes. I am head of clan Slytherin. Hermione, I was turned by Slytherin himself!" Harry exclaimed.

"Turned by, but, that would mean," Hermione started babbling excitedly. She knew very well what this meant. It meant, her friend Harry Potter was head of House Slytherin, and that Salazar Slytherin had turned him.

"Do you think I could meet lord Slytherin Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Slytherin sacrificed himself. He gave me the last drop of blood he had, so that I might live and carry on his work, that of reuniting the magical world, and to preserve ancient magics and traditions. Hermione was gobsmacked. She hadn't realized that she would be turned by Slytherin's true heir. After some more discussion, a round of questions from Harry, all of them consisting of 'are you sure?' or a variant at the least, they settled down to perform the turning, Hermione in Harry's lap.

Several hours later, Hermione regained conciousness for the second time. She sat up and looked around, not remembering where she was at first. As she looked into a pair of startlingly green eyes, it all came rushing back. The hurt, the betrayal, the letter, the, oh god! The letter!

"Harry? Did Hedwig intercept my letter to ron?" Hermione asked tentatively, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Yes she did. And at first, I was angry. Very angry that you could do such a thing." Hermione went to interrupt, but Harry held up a hand.

"I know already. I found out not long after my turning I could not only sense and see magic, I could smell potions and instantly know what they were. It's how I found out what Dunbledore had done to you." Harry explained.

"I am sorry you know, I should have fought harder but, I could see no wrong in Dumbledore." Hermione said sadly.

"Makes two of us, sis, my only hope is that he can be redeemed. If not, we'll have to do some pretty nasty stuff. I don't mean murder or anything like that, it's more like the manipulated will manipulate the manipulator." Harry went on to explain that Slytherin had transferred all his knowledge to Harry and that after a day or so, Harry would be able, even to outmanipulate the Headmaster. Hermione still could not believe it. Harry had turned her, this fact kept turning over in her head, she was still pondering what this would truly mean, when there was a loud 'crack!' and the person they least wanted to find out was standing in front of them.

"Well, well, well. It would appear, Potter, you've managed to do something right. I would have been here to witness this joyus moment however, as you're well aware, I had to play spy for that infernal headmaster. Oh, and you've taken a chilled already? My, my; but how we do work fast." It was the potion's master in all his sneering glory.

"ah. Severus, as I am now head of clan Slytherin, would it not be more prudent to use an honorific to suit my status?" Harry said with a dangerous smirk playing about his face.

"Indeed, scire. My appologies." Snape said looking contrite.

"And you can get up off the floor too. It doesn't suit you. And I ain't going to stand for any kneeling bunk. You wanna talk to me you look me in the eye is that understood councillor Snape?" Harry's eyes flash with green fire, and the magic was felt all around the room.

"Yes scire. It shall be as you command. Now, how are you going to explain to Dumbledore about yours and ms. Granger's current status?" Harry pondered this for a moment, as well as Snape's sudden subservience, when an idea came to him.

"Well now. What's wrong with being direct? God knows the old fool could do with a little shock, after all, there's nothing he can do to 'Lord Slytherin ' now is there?" Harry's smirk turned predatory.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were turned by Slytherin himself." Snape remarked drily.

"The rest of the clan didn't inform you? I was in fact turned by Slytherin himself. He unfortunately gave everything he had turning me or I'd have liked to get to know him myself." Snape looked gobsmacked, Slytherin had given himself up for Po, no, Harry? He pondered this for a moment then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"The prophecy. Jesus Christ. I should have known. Damned old fool went and told you the fucken prophecy." Snape cursed and swore for a minute in several languages.

"Oh, that's just the start of it." Harry drawled, sounding not unlike their current guest.

"He waited until just that moment after I'd been possessed by Riddle to portkey me back to Hogwarts, and lay the prophecy on me. Right after Sirius died and all."

"What did you do about it?" Snape asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"I trashed his fucken office of course." Harry chuckled.

"About time too. Old fool's been begging for it. Now, as much as I'd like to sit here and discuss with you the current climate, I must get back to the order meeting. I have to be seen to be Dumbledore's puppet. I only came here because Appointed Overseer Seth told me I had to pay respects to my new clan leader." Snape said with a smirk. Harry now knew the reason for Snape's subservience and gestured to the potions master that he could leave. Before he left however, Snape asked for any letters, Harry just shook his head and informed him that Hedwig would be along in around five minutes with a howler of sorts. Snape just chuckled darkly and dissapperated, leaving the two to write out their howler.

In the Headmaster's office, the entire order had gathered for their daily meeting. Snape, had just melted out of the shadows, but was not drawing any attention from any of the office's occupants, save one phoenix.

"You've seen Lord Slytherin Potions master?" The phoenix asked in Snape's mind.

"Indeed I have. He is not what I expected." Snape answered back in kind.

"Why do you think Severus, the hat nearly sorted him into Slytherin?" Fawkes asked.

"What? He, it, I, ohoh! Talk about cunning to the last." Snape's smirk was a full blown smile, but nobody saw it save the phoenix.

"indeed. Although the young lord at the time based his decision on young mr. Malfoy."

"Ah. Draco. An ignorant whelp if ever I saw one." Snape chuckled.

"Now, give over you infernal bird, the old fart's calling the meeting to order. Peh; as if there was any order among this bunch of nitwits, fools, bullshit artists and wankers." Snape thought. Unbeknown to Snape, there was a pair of minds that overheard the discussion between man and avian. The elder Weezly's chuckled to themselves, wondering when Dumbledore would be found out for the conniving, meddlesome, manipulative fool that he was, and wondering how their seventh son, Harry was doing right now, when the Headmaster, cleared his throat.

"If I could have your attention please? I must first ask anyone if there are any new problems that have arisen, due to our current nemesis's return?" After receiving a resounding 'no' from the rest of the members, Dumbledore then turned his attentions to the true nature of the meeting.

"My friends, it would appear that mr. Potter has vanished. This is perplexing however, as none of his alarms have gone off, and none of the tracking charms I placed on him have gone off either. I fear that Harry may be in grave danger, or possibly worse. It is imparitive we find him and bring him back to Hogwarts for his own safety."

"But Albus, could he not stay at the Burrow?" Molly Weezly asked.

"I suppose he could, at that. Molly you and Arthur go now, see that the Burrow is secure, and that your children know Harry is coming. There's also the matter of the disappearance of ms. Granger as well. I'd like," Dumbledore was cut off as a beautiful song filled the air. It was of course phoenix song, but this song was not familiar to Dumbledore. There was a birst of flame and a snowey white phoenix hovered over the Headmaster's desk. She dropped a letter and joined Fawkes on his perch.

Everyone in the room paled at the site of the letter, for they all knew that red letter only too well, having been on the receiving end of at least one. Before anyone could stop it, the letter burst open and a voice magically magnified a hundered fold, rang out.

"Albus Dumbledore!

It is with great joy that I bring you this news!

I; Hermione Jane Granger Potter Black Slytherin, have been cleared of your spells and potions! With thanks to the new Lord Slytherin, I now see just what it is you have done to me! I no longer consider you as my primary authority figure! That honor I now bestow upon my blood brother, Harry James Potter Black Slytherin! Head of clan Slytherin! This note is to inform you that we are still within the bounds of your oh so heavily warded Number four Privet drive! Although there are no wards to speak of! They have been totally and utterly shattered!

Thank you for your time!

Hermione Jane Granger Potter Black Slytherin

Blood Sister to the Head of clan Slytherin!"

All the blood drained from Dumbledore's face, his weapon, his tool, his insurance policy had started to think for itself, and worse yet, that blasted meddling old fart Salazar Slytherin had turned the potter boy. And if that howler was to be believed, Potter had turned Granger, no, Dumbledore was furious! This just simply would not do. Imagine it, the saviour of the wizarding world, a vampire! Of all things! Dumbledore could not have that. He immediately started making plans to have them both destroyed, and the Longbottom boy was to be trained to take up the mantel of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Dumbledore did not realize he was broadcasting his thoughts, for if he had, he would have realized that many people and animals and at least one hat, had started to plot and plan against him. They would not see their saviour destroyed because of the prejudices of an old man. An old man who was past his prime.

"It would appear potions master, my chick has his work cut out for him." Hedwig's motherly voice sounded in Snape's head.

"Indeed, my lady." Snape said.

"Molly, Arthur, your son and daughter need you. I will bring you to them." Hedwig sent to the two elder Weezlys. The three grabbed Hedwig's tail and in another burst of flame, found themselves standing in front of the house where the children in question were just now finishing up a game of exploding snap.

"Harry dear, Hermione love, are you both ready to come to the Burrow?" Mrs. Weezly called. Both Teens called back.

"Coming! Mum!" This brought a tear to Molly Weezly's eye, and as soon as Harry had stepped out the front door, trunk in tow, he found himself in the arms of the woman he privately called 'mother'. After a somewhat teary reunion, even though it was only a couple of weeks for all of them, everyone once again grabbed a tail feather and in a burst of flame, found themselves in front of the place Harry truly called home.

A/N:

Thought I'd end it there, ain't too happy with the way this chapter went in many respects however, for the most part, it went in the direction I wanted.

Snape: He's a vampire of course, part of the Slytherin clan and answerable to Harry. Do you think He'd really bite the hand that feeds him? Unless of course it's within his best interests to do so but, as you'll see in later chapters, it is strongly advised against.

Blaze will make an appearance soon, don't fret, and the elder Weezlys? Harry needs parental guidance, I don't care what anyone says, he needs his mother anf father and if he can find that with the Weezlys, then, good luck to him I say.

Ron and Ginny Next chapter. Don't worry, I can't really see Ginny being the back stabbing manipulative type either. Missguided perhaps.

Anyways, as always, please r&r

Blind-phoenix


	3. Chapter 3: A dark creature?

Harry Potter, The True Heir of Slytherin

A/N:

I must first of all thank everyone for their reviews. And secondly thank them for correcting my spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: see chapter #1.

Chapter #3: a dark creature?

Ron Weasley wasn't a happy camper, no, Ron Weasley was very angry, perhaps it would be fair to say that Ron Weasley was totally and utterly 'Pissed off'! and the reason for Ron Weasley's pissed offedness, was of course, the same reason it always was, Harry The-Boy-Who-Just-Lived-To-Gain-Attention, Potter. Dumbledore, unbeknownst to Molly and Arthur, had made a trip to our mr. Weasley to inform him of the new status of his potential slave, uh, girlfriend, Hermione Granger. To say that Ron was Furius, would be like trying to compare cheese and chalk, apples and oranges, well, you get the idea. Anyway, just as the portkey containing the Weasley elders, the two vampires and a magestic snowey white phoenix deposited them in the kitchen of the 'Burrow', the two youngest Weasleys came thundering down the stairs to rant and rave to their parents about how they deserved their payment for their constantly being endangered by that 'freak', when there was a choked sob from the boy in question, as he had picked up rather strongly on their thoughts, and dashed out of the quaint little house, crying as if his soul had been shattered. Just as the two young redheads were about to start on their tirade, both of them felt a sharp stinging on their left cheek as their mother had slapped them with all the anger she could muster. In a calm but dangerous voice, she addressed her wayward offspring.

"It sickens me, that two of my own could be so low. I carried you for nine months, birthed you, nursed you, cleaned up after you, whiped away your tears, drove away your nightmairs, instilled I thought, proper values in you, and yet, it is the two of you, my babies, who have hurt me the most." Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Molly silenced him with a look.

"Why is it then, I find my babies have betrayed the friendship of a boy, who never knew what love was in the earlier years of his life, for a meer few galleons? How is it that the fruit of my loins, that two of my progeny, came to be so callous?" Neither child had heard their mother speak like this, yet they both instinctively knew, nothing good could come of it. Molly looked upon her youngest with tears in her eyes and with great sadness in her voice, delivered the final blow. It would later prove to have been the right decision, but right now, Molly and Arthur felt their hearts shatter under the strain of the task they knew they must now undertake.

"Ronald Bilius, and Ginevra Molly Weasley, as head of house Weasley, I, Arthur Ignatius Weasley, hereby proclaim that you are no longer of house Weasley." Arthur's voice thundered, there was a loud clap of thunder, and the hands on the family clock with the faces of the youngest of house Weasley, crumbled to dust and vanished, as if they were never there. Molly looked upon them with heartache in her eyes and said her piece.

"Ronald Bilius, and Ginevra Molly Prewet, as matriarch of house Prewet, I, Molly Elizabeth Prewet, hereby proclaim that you are no longer of house Prewet." Molly's voice also thundered, and with another thunder clap and a sudden flair of magic, the two young redheads, along with their belongings, and their bounty, stolen from a boy who thought he had friends in the pair, were summarily ejected from the house and deposited at the gates of Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------

In the headmaster's office, an alarm sounded. Dumbledore sprang to his feet and within moments, was at the main entrance.

"ah. Mr. and ms. Weasley. Have the two abominations arrived at your house yet?" Dumbledore asked, anger in his voice at the thought of those two 'dark creatures', corrupting his most loyal supporters.

"It's no longer our house headmaster. We have been disowned from both families." Ginny answered emotionlessly.

"Whaaaat?" Dunbledore roared, power rolling off him in waves.

"I don't believe it! It would appear that those abominations have already corrupted your parents and have forced them to cast you out of your family. Unfortunately, I cannot undo this, it is, I'm afraid to say, permanent." That was not what the two children wanted to hear.

"I can however, adopt you if you'll have me. It must be a blood adoption, in order for you both to gain the magical inheritance that is to be given to you upon your birthdays." With a single nod from the teens, Dumbledore whipped out a dagger from his robe and sliced the palm on the left hands of all three of them. He then conjured a gold goblet with a flick of his wand, and proceeded to carve runes on the outside. After doing this, all three of them with gentle instruction from Dumbledore, dropped five drops of blood into the goblet, and took a sip each, starting with Dumbledore then Ginny then Ron. There was a brilliant flash of magic and then Dumbledore's personal crest appeared on their clothes.

'yes.' Dumbledore thought.

'I must destroy Lord Slytherin in order to fulfil the prophecy. I cannot have a vampire being the saviour of the Wizarding world. I must pay a visit to Cornelius upon the morrow. I think I should like to have Delorris return to teach Defence again this year as well. Don't you know Harry? I always get my way. Weapons are supposed to fulfil their function and then be destroyed. You, you idiotic young whelp were supposed to die in the end with me as the true victor, my will be done.' And with that Dumbledore escorted his new children up to his personal chambers, never knowing another vampire had heard his plots and plans.

------------------------------------------------

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his office, minding his own business as was his wont, when there was a roar of green flames from his fireplace, and the head of a very agitated Severus Snape appeared.

"Ah. Counciler Snape, I wondered when I'd be hearing from you. Are the stories true? Has mr. Potter become the new Lord Slytherin? And been turned as well?" Fudge shott off in rapid succession, his glee barely suppressed.

"Of course it is. I witnessed it myself, although mr. Potter doesn't know it. I suspect however, he'll learn of my involvement soon enough. It was I after all, that directed Lord Slytherin to his humble abode. Minister, Potter is now firmly out of Dumbledore's hands. However, I fear Dumbledore will make an attempt to sway you to his way of thinking. It would be prudent then, to appear to be your idiotic blustering self, and still manage to, 'pull a fast one', on the headmaster, thus making his plans null and voide." Snape smirked a knowing smirk.

"I see. I gather your considerable mental prowess enabled you to, 'uh hem', surrupticiously become aware of the plans our esteemed headmaster was dreaming up? No doubt on a moment's notice, due to some spanner in the works engineered by Potter." Fudge smirked back.

"Actually, Minister, the two youngest Weasleys have been cast from their family and blood adopted by Dumbledore." At this revelation, Fudge paled and his eyes went wide.

"B-B-B-Blood adopted? Shit! That's going to take some getting around. Perhaps not. Yes. Oh yes, yes, yes, this will play nicely with our current plans. Dumbledore unwittingly did away with two obstacles we could have done without, although, from what you told me after Potter's turning, the idiots did it all by themselves." Fudge's smirk grew dangerous.

"Indeed; Minister. You and I are here to help Potter as best we can because he's all we have left. As a result of these betrayals coming to light, we need to act fast. Dumbledore wants Umbridge to teach defence again. I'd suggest sending along that clutz Nymphadora Tonks. The reasons for this are two fold. Firstly, Tonks is associated with the same group I am, and secondly, Dumbledore will expect her to spy on Potter for him, when in fact, she will do no such thing. She's just as slytherin as she was when she was in Hogwarts, simply put, as Slytherin as mr. Potter actually is. Despite what I thought of him before, Potter's going to be the one to triumph and lead a new world order. One where our kin will have the rights and responsibilities we should have had, had Dunbledore not become so damned influencial." Snape said intensely.

"I know, I know Severus, contact Potter over the next few days and get a feel for how he is now. I'll take care of the meddling old fool, besides, I've several things to take him to task over anyway." Fudge ran his hands over his face and with a quick 'good day', to Snape, settled himself into the comfortable chair behind his desk and started plotting. It would be a good day tomorrow, he'd see Dumbledore put in his place, put his support behind Harry Potter, 'Lord Slytherin ', and rid himself of that damnable tode Umbridge.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was sitting under an old oak tree, it was one he, and his two friends frequented when they wanted to be alone for some, 'thinking time'. He heard footsteps approaching and knew by the sound of the foot falls it was his surrogate mother, Molly Weasley. He turned pained emerald eyes upon her and in a small broken voice, he asked the one thing he was desperate to know.

"mum? Why did they do it? Am I really that much of a 'freak'? Were they ever really my friends? Is it too much to ask just to be loved? Will anyone ever love me?" At this, he burst into a fresh bout of tears. Molly at hearing, first the honorific, then his questions along with that tortured look in his eyes, started to cry also. She dropped to her knees and lifted the young vampire into her arms, and with conviction in her voice, started to answer his questions.

"I have no idea why they did this to you son, but, I know one thing. You are not a freak! You, child, despite your up bringing, have grown into a boy I'd be proud to call my son. Were they ever your friends? I hate to say it but it would appear not. I remember reading the muggle bible once, and I read this little phrase. 'Do unto others, as you would that they should do unto you.' I have no idea where I went wrong, but I tried to teach all my children to live by that simple phrase. Son, it's not too much to want to be loved, we all have need of it, in one form or another, it is what makes us who we are. Without love, we'd all end up as embittered with the world and as destructive as Tom Riddle. It's our ability to love and to be loved that ensures we do not fall to the darkness as Riddle has. Child, you are already loved, your own mother loved you enough to give her life for you, your godfather, loved you enough to do the same, Salazar Slytherin, loved you enough to give up his life for you. Oh baby, Arthur and I love you as if you were our own, we'd give ourselves for you in a heartbeat, but, let's hope that never has to happen. Come child, your sister is worried about you and if I'm not mistaken, it's time for you both to feed." Molly's soothing voice surrounded the young man in her arms and she carried him back to the house. She looked at him one more time and could see the man he was to become, and she would be damned if some meddling old fool would label this sweet child a, 'Dark Creature', just to further his own ends. When they got back to the house, Hermione rushed out the door to meet them. Seeing Harry's tear stained face however, caused her to stop dead.

"Harry? Are you,"

"He will be fine Hermione dear, you both need to feed. Come, I will allow you to drink from me." Molly's voice told Hermione she would brook no argument, and Hermione, after gently placing Harry on the couch opposite, sat in Molly's lap. Molly cradled Hermione's head in her arm as though she were a new borne, and offered up her other wrist for Hermione to drink from. After Hermione had fed, she turned her attention to Harry. After feeding Harry in a similar fashion, Molly Weasley, with strength the teens never knew she had, carried them both up to their bedrooms and tucked them in for the night.

"Molly dear, why did you allow them to feed from you?" Arthur asked a little hesitantly.

"Simple dear, Wizard's blood, Freely given with a mother's love, will keep them strong for now, and satisfy their hunger until the morning. It also offers them protection, much like what was on the Dursley's home. It's still love based, and seeing as we both love them as if they were our own, feeding them my blood, will keep them safe, even from Dumbledore." This last was spat out as though she had something nasty in her mouth.

"Those kids are going to need us now, more than ever, and it's up to us to see they get the love they need. Hermione doesn't know yet but her house along with her Parents were destroyed last night. It's a good thing Harry thought to transport all her belongings, including Crookshanks, otherwise when she finally finds out tomorrow, we'd all be in a world of hurt. Anyway it's time we got some sleep, I've a big day tomorrow, I've a son to reconcile with, and four others to call home. They all need to know what's happened with our youngest. I don't relish the conversation tomorrow but it's all got to be done. Night Molly dear." Arthur kissed his wife good night, and shut off the light with his wand. Tomorrow was going to be extremely hard.

A/N:

A short one I know, but I did manage to get out what I wanted in this chapter. Weasley youngest disowned? Wow! Where'd that come from? I'm still wondering that myself, although, stay tuned folks, it's significant to the overall plot.

Thanks for everyone's reviews, for both this and hpwtj, I'm working on chapter 5 of wtj, and hope to have it up in the next few days.

Please r&r

Blind-phoenix


	4. Chapter 4: Parsel Magic

Harry Potter, The True Heir of Slytherin

A/N:

See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and summary.

Chapter #4: Parsel magic

A few days after the big, 'Weasley family discussion', Harry was practicing his magic in Ron's old room. He had already expanded and warded it, so as to confine any magical damage that was likely to occur. He was just meditating upon the day the rest of the family learned of the actions of their youngest siblings. To say that the family was shocked, was an understatement. Bill had flown into a rage and it took the efforts of Harry and Hermione to physically keep him from going to Hogwarts and ripping the children limb from limb. Charley had just shaken his head, and commented that it would have been a good idea to attempt to learn of the children's doings well before things got to this point. Percy, who had recently been forgiven his sins and welcomed back into the fold, agreed partly with Charley, and partly with bill. However, all the Weasley boys were in full agreement with their parents regarding their actions towards their youngest. The twins,well, they had a similar reaction to Bill, but, decided that revenge was a dish best served cold. All of them however, had thrown their support behind Harry and Hermione, and basically all but adopted them as brother and sister, which made the two young vampires cry tears of joy, especially Harry, who now had a family all his own, vampire clan not withstanding.

It was today however, that things got interesting. First, Dumbledore had sent a letter to Harry, demanding he come to Hogwarts to be, 'reeducated', or as Harry understood it, 'brought under Dumbledore's ', control. This, he declined without a second thought, knowing what the old meddlesome wizard had in mind. He did however, suggest that Dumbledore might need the use of a sepository, and hinted none too gently that the offending missive, along with Dumbledore's plans to further manipulate he and Hermione, would be appropriate for the task. Needless to say, Dumbledore summarily dismissed Harry's suggestion out of hand, that is until the enchanted missive he had sent along to Harry earlier, took the suggestion under advisement and promptly dealt with the matter in accordance with the delicately worded instructions. The second thing that happened, was Minister Fudge sent along an apology, for all the hurt he had caused Harry last year and offered to compensate him for any damages. Harry dismissed the idea of compensation, but accepted the apology, and decided to use Fudge to further his own ends. Musing over this happening, he decided to approach the minister and find out what his place was in all the current mayhem. After establishing that Fudge strangely had no ulteria motive, he went off to practice his magic, as he usually did.

Harry was just about to start on his wandless spell casting when an idea hit him. He postulated, that parseltongue was a language, all be it a magical one, so far as he saw it anyway, when he wondered if he couldn't cast spells using it. Giving the matter some thought, he decided to try it. Before doing so however, he decided to attempt to re-establish the wards he'd placed using parseltongue, so as to prevent any mishaps. To his pleasant surprise, things went better than he could ever have dreamed! Examining the magic under his mage sight, he was surprised to discover that although he'd used very little magic in the casting, the end results were worth the attempt. He cast several powerful spells first with his wand, then without, then using parseltongue, both with his wand, and again without, only to find, he'd barely scratched the surface of the wards.

Harry all but bounced down the stairs to show his new family what he'd accomplished when an unwelcome sight greeted his eyes.

"Ah. Harry. It's good to see you again." It was the Headmaster, looking a little too smug for Harry's liking.

"And what business, pray tell, does the ilustrius, omnipotent, all knowing and all powerful Dumbledore have with an abomination such as I? Could it be that you came to your senses, and decided that blood adopting two disowned Weasley children, was in fact, a fool's erond? Could it be that you wish to manipulate your weapon and his blood sister some more to further your own ends?"

"But but but, how," Dumbledore stammered, like a school boy caught in a lie.

"Oh please; Headmaster, spare me the histrionics. I am of the Lamia after all. You however, are a meer mortal and thus insignificant to the likes of us. You, my dear misguided meddler, forget your place. And, it would appear, your history as well. I, as Lord Slytherin once was, am a blood mage. Simply put Headmaster, I know you've blood adopted the youngest Weasleys, without I might add, the consent of the birth parents. Such a contract demands a price as you should have remembered. And, unless you've managed to hoodwink Magic herself, the price is your magic, transferred to the birth parents, upon the fifteenth birthday of the youngest child." Dumbledore paled at this, he knew full well that what Harry had spoken of was true. He had read it in one of his rare ancient tomes. With a hiss, and a twitch of a finger, the elderly wizard, now looking every bit his century and a half, was transported back to his office, and the young vampire, after his display of wandless parseltongue spell casting, went off in search of his family to tell them of his achievements.

On an island in the North sea, stands the fortress of Azkaban. It's ebsidien spires, stretch some three hundred feet into the sky. The monstrous connstruct, lays claim to two thirds of the island itself, while the other third is forests, rockey outcrops, gravel beach, and a steep winding trail that leads to the main entrance of the newly commandeered home of the Dark Lord. Deep within the fortress, in what once was a great hall, many black robed, white masked figures stand, in several well organized lines, as if awaiting their leader. The walls of this gathering place are bedecked with elegantly framed portraits, depicting sceens of torture and horror that would make any man in his right mind violently ill.

The Dark Lord swept into the room, his familiar, slithering along behind him.

"My loyal followersss, it hasss come to my attention that there isss a new lord Ssslytherin. Doesss anybody know of thisss? Isss there any information I could ussse, in order to gain the help of the Lamia, and dessstroy that annoying whelp Potter?" The Dark Lord hissed menacingly, his red eyes flashing with power, knowing his question wouldn't go unanswered.

"My Lord, as I am of the Lamia, I know of this happening of which you speak. I do know who the new leader is and intend to serve him as I did my last one." Snapes oily yet confident voice rang out from the shadows.

"Ah. Yesss Ssseverusss. Thisss matter needsss a great deal of Ssslytherin cunning. And, asss I trussst no other with thisss tasssk, I'd like you to see where exactly the lamia stand in reference to the up coming conflict."

"It shall be as my Lord commands." Snape sighed, knowing that one day this could all go to hell very quickly.

"Sssee that you do Ssseverusss. I do not want any missstakesss thisss time. I alssso want to know what hasss happened to Harry Potter. I have not been able to accccesss the link between usss thessse lassst few daysss." Voldemort hissed.

"It shall be as you command my Lord." Snape intoned reverently, and with a casual wave of Voldemort's hand, Snape left the fortress to find his new lord and report on the current happenings.

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. He, the greatest Wizard of the modern age, had been summarily dismissed as an insignificant insect, by no less than the source of his current bad mood, Harry James Potter Black Slytherin. He, if he had to admit it to himself, was scared. He knew, as Lord Slytherin did, that if he was to lose the tenuous hold he had on the magical community currently, he'd be in it up to his neck. He could not have this, he needed Potter destroyed and there was only one way, and that was to have him discredited and killed. Dumbledore summoned parchment and a quill, and wrote to the Minister for Magic, as well as Rita Skeeter. After sending his letters off with Fawkes, Dumbledore sat back in his highbacked chair, and remarked, not knowing that finius Nigellus, was listening intently from his other portrait.

"Soon, Potter, your pitiful rebellion will be crushed. I've long sort the day Clan Slytherin was brought to naught, and no little upstart, with more power than sense enough to know how to weald it, will stand in my way! Godric Gryffindor's noble work will be completed! I will have the power that is rightfully mine! And you! You insignificant little piss-ant, will not! Stop! Me! I will have what is mine by birthright!" And with that, Dumbledore sat back in his chair, never thinking for a moment that victory would never be his, that it never was, his.

A/N:

Well, another chapter down. I've decided writing is quite a difficult thing to do. However, I will not stop, because you all want more, and admittedly, I'm enjoying myself.

Please, do R&R

Blind-phoenix


	5. Chapter 5: The Elder Wand

Harry Potter, The True Heir of Slytherin

A/N:

Yeah yeah yeah, I know I know, it's been far too long and all that. Life has this unique way of letting you know there's other things that require your attention.

I know Ginny was disowned and cast out from the Weasley family; however, not all is as it seems. Continue to follow this fic dear reader and ye shall be enlightened.

Chapter #5: The Elder Wand.

The eleventh of august was a day like any other. It must be noted however, that it was also the birthday of the youngest Dumbledore. Ginny, alone in her room was able to ponder on all that had happened over the last month or so, and come to some startling conclusions. She had known for a good while that her current father was not quite right in the head. She had known her brother was unrepentant regarding his actions toward his former best friends. She had also known that today, her Birthday, she'd come into her magical inheritance. What she was completely unaware of however, were the plans of her current father to steel her magic and keep it for his plans against the only friend she thought she had left. She did however, realise before she was disowned and cast from her former family that what she had done to him was completely wrong, so to that end, went to him and swore a blood oath to do all in her power to bring her current father down.

FLASHBACK

"Harry? Can I talk to you?" Harry looked up from his transfiguration homework, a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"What is it? I've no time for gold diggers. He snapped.

"Please, I need to talk to you." She pleaded with him, a look of fear in her eyes. They left the common room and headed for the room of requirement. Once there, Ginny began.

"Harry, Dumbledore's been manipulating you. He's played you like a fiddle your whole life. He means to use all your friends against you. I don't want any part in it!" Harry was shocked, he'd realised some of this on his own before the department of mysteries jaunt, but to have it confirmed, he took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. He turned to Ginny and the look in his eyes promised retribution to those who would do him harm. What happened next however drove all thoughts of retribution far from Harry's thoughts, as Ginny took out a silver dagger and slit both her wrists with it.

"Ginny, what are you," he was cut off as she spoke, power never before seen or heard, laced in her voice.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley swear by my blood and magic to do all within my power to assist and protect Harry James Potter From those that would do him harm." Power swirled about the two of them, waiting to see if Harry would accept the oath. Harry looked deep into her eyes and using his newly perfected skills in legillimency, was able to determine the truth of her thoughts and actions.

"So mote it be!" he boomed, power the like Ginny had never before heard in his voice. With that, there was a rushing sound and the cuts on Ginny's wrists and the spilled blood was cleaned up as if it had never been. Harry looked hard at Ginny for a moment then in his gentle voice said.

"I need for you to continue on as if nothing has happened. Before you protest, I need a spy in Dumbledore's ranks. This will end up in you being cast from your family but, I will help you fix that when we get to that part. For now, do what you must to keep up the act." With that, Ginny threw her arms around Harry and sobbed into his chest.

"I don't deserve this, I-I-I s-s-should b-be s-s-sent to Azkaban for betraying you in the f-f-f-first p-p-place!" Gently rubbing her back and shushing her, Harry told her in no uncertain terms that she has a chance now to redeem herself. The two of them left for the common room, self satisfied looks on their faces. And to make things more interesting, both of them had their hair mussed up and their clothes rumpled. Both smirking internally.

'Let people think what they will.' Ginny thought viciously.

END FLASHBACK

Ginny smiled at that, she remembered well the reactions of her brother and her father at what they thought they'd seen. She was just wondering as to how she'd get word to Harry that things were about to come to a head when a burst of white hot flame above her head startled her and before her stood the object of her thoughts. He look deep into her eyes and said only two words. These two words however, were enough to reassure her that all would be well.

"It's time." And with that, the two of them vanished back to the Burrow.

Back at the Burrow, there was sheer silence. Harry's revelation of having Ginny on his side the whole time had sent the Weasleys into a state of shock. Molly was the first to break it.

"The sneaky little,,," But, whatever she was about to say was cut off as a ball of fire burst into being in the middle of the room and there stood Harry with Ginny. At this, Molly and Arthur were the first two to respond and fell on their daughter crying and thanking her for her assisting Harry through his trials. After many explanations and tears, the two elder Weasleys felt a cool hand on their shoulders. Turning around, they came face to face with their son, in all but blood.

"Mum, dad, we need to reverse the blood adoption and we need to do it now, or Ginny will become a muggle for the rest of her life." At this revelation, Molly Weasley burst into tears and Arthur had all he could do to keep from doing the same.

"H-h-h-how do we do this?" Molly sobbed,

"I know just the thing." Harry said as he waved his hand, making a silver challis and a silver dagger appear.

"All three of you, come over here." Harry commanded pointing to a pentagram he'd carved in the middle of the living room floor. After directing them into the middle of the pentagram, being careful not to disturb it, he bade them slit both their wrists. All three complied, allowing the blood to drip into the challis. Once the challis was full, Harry began to hiss in Parseltongue. The rhythmic hissing of the chant caused the blood in the challis to pulse in time and the two elder Weasleys began to chant.

"Blood of our blood, fruit of our loins, back to thy family, thou art rejoined!" This chant was spoken twice more and on the third reiteration, a flash of power was seen for a moment and to everyone's surprise, the most amazing thing happened! The dust on the floor rose up and reformed itself into the hand that Read Ginevra Molly Weasley and rejoined itself with it's fellows on the old family clock. Molly threw her arms around Harry and held him to her. Thanking him profusely.

"um… mum? I-i-I need to feed. Too, much, magic…" Harry rasped out, before collapsing. With that, Molly sat down on the arm chair behind her and Nursing Harry as if he were a new borne, offered up her wrist. Ginny, knowing what was about to happen, could see that Harry would not be able to drink of his own free will so used the dagger to cut her mother's wrist and allow Harry to latch on and drink his fill. After a time, it became apparent that Harry would need more than molly could give so after gently detaching herself, offered up the chair to Ginny who deftly cut her wrist and allowed the vampire to feed. Once he'd drunk his fill, Harry got up and hugged them both, his eyes suspiciously bright. Just then, Hermione came in and carted her new brother off to bed.

"bloody idiot boys and their over use of magic. I swear, Lord Slytherin, I feel more like your mother than your sister! Honestly!" Harry couldn't' help but chuckle at this and was given a gentle slap up side the head for his effort.

Albus Dumbledore was, not to put too fine a point on it, furious! His forcibly acquired daughter had returned to the abominations and the blood traitor Weasleys. Moreover, That whelp Lord Slytherin had reversed the blood adoption, thus rendering his plans null and void. Stomping angrily around his office he began to plot the down fall of this new threat. Little did he know, this would be his undoing, for he did not notice the beetle sat on his window ledge listening to every word.

Rita Skeeter having heard enough, flew off in search of her new lord, to tell of all she'd heard when a black robed figure appeared in front of her in mid air. Before she could transform back and scream for help, the figure spoke.

"Ms. Skeeter, come with me. I shall bring you to Lord Slytherin." Spoke the voice of Severus Snape. After Rita landed in a pocket, they flew off in search of Harry Potter.

Harry, after hearing the explanations of Rita Skeeter, Finius Nigellus and Ginny, had decided enough was enough and that Dumbledore had to be stopped at all costs. He did not know yet that this endeavour would grant him his true power. He after much research had found the Gaunt family ring and extracted the soul fragment housed within, without destroying the ring or the artefact itself. Harry was well aware of the story of the deathly hallos and knew that he had only to find one more artefact in order to be granted his true power, as he was the last true descendent of the Peverell line. What he didn't know however, was that Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, had both possessed and been seduced by the power that was promised by holding the Elder wand. He did not know that by disarming Dumbledore and taking his wand by force, he'd be united with his true wand. Not knowing this, Harry and the rest of the Weasley family, along with Rita Skeeter and Severus Snape, plotted and planned and set events in motion that would forever change the wizarding world.

Traveling by phoenix to Hogwarts, the group weren't surprised to see Dumbledore already waiting for them.

"So: Snivellus. You've decided to betray me? Did you think you could play me for a fool and get away with it? I! the great Albus Dumbledore! Leader of the Wizarding world and Lord of light! Did you think I'd not know of your pitiful attempts to undermine me and the power I hold over you all? No matter, I see you've brought those abominations with you. They shall be destroyed!" At this proclamation, he whipped out his wand and cast a sunlight charm. All three vampires smirked and sneered at Dumbledore.

"you fool. Sunlight does not work against us. Know you not, the legend of the day walkers?" At this, Dumbledore pailed. He didn't know that Harry and Hermione were day walkers. He did know about snape. Then it clicked.

"Snape!" Dumbledore roared.

"You, you, you! It! I! AAARRRGGGHHH!" The enraged headmaster flicked his wand again, causing three stakes to fly at the three vampires hearts. All three side stepped the stakes and Harry, with a casual wave of his hand, had disarmed Dumbledore. Dumbledore, realising his wand had been taken from him, screamed out in misery.

"NNNNOOOO! You fool! You've no idea what you've brought upon yourself! Idiot boy! That wand is cursed! Cursed never to remain in the hands of one owner! Fated to pass through history seeking power hungry wizards to destroy!"

"Just as well for me then isn't it? I do not desire power, yet, I have it. What you do not know mortal, is that because of this, the elder wand holds no sway over me, thus it's curse is broken. I! am the true master of death! I hold all three Deathly Hallos!" As Harry spoke this, power flooded his body and caused him to lift up off the ground. A voice, motherly yet firm, reverberated around the castle.

"Child of death, borne of light, touched by darkness, Master of grey! You are indeed master of death. Let it be known that no harm shall befall my child, lest the one responsible lose the gift of magic." At this, everyone save Dumbledore, felt alittle uneasy.

"Relax my children. You have not harmed my child. The one you call Albus Dumbledore, has, and will pay with his magic." At this, Dumbledore pailed and seemed to age as thin silver whisps escaped his body and was fed into the vortex of power holding Harry up. Watching this, was the former Ron Weasley. When he saw his meal ticket about to lose all his power, he charged at Harry, intent on killing him. Five feet in front of Harry however, Ron found himself immobilised and stripped of his wand.

"You, child, shall be dealt with also. My child will feast upon your blood claiming his place in your former family. A place you forfeited through acts of betrayal. Your place is now his." Ron could only stare in horror, as Harry and Hermione advanced on him.

"My daughter, you too shall feast upon this blood traitor. Your place in house Weasley will be assured. Come, children, drink of his blood so that you may be part of house Weasley. This has been written in the stars long before you were given life. Mourne for the loss of a boy whom you once called friend, grieve for his fall from grace. Cry, my children for his family's loss, yet, rejoice, for you have found your place in the world. At the end of this proclamation by the voice whom everyone now realised was magic herself, Harry and Hermione sunk their fangs into Ron's neck, and drained him of all his blood. Leaving the whithered husk of their former friend. Unfortunately, or fortunately for them, blood lust took over, and they drained Dumbledore also.

"Stop!" Snape's voice thundered. Harry and Hermione left the now deceased Head master and ran to their newly acquired parents, sobbing all the way. Their soul renching sobs tore from them as if with each cry a piece of their hearts had gone with it.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I needed to stop you lest you kill all here." Snape's voice was gentle and soothing as he helped the elder Weasleys comfort the young lord and his sister.

"Severus, it's because they've had to kill today. They need to come to terms with it. And they think we won't love them because of it. We don't like that it had to be done and by two children that before now were as good as our own, yet, they've had to do this thing and we still love them. Despite the fact they're vampires and need to feed on blood." Molly Weasley said, choking back tears of her own.

"And now?" Severus asked.

"Now, Magic herself has declared them our children. We will do everything within our power to help them through this." Arthur spoke quietly but firmly. At that proclamation, the group travelled by phoenix back to the burrow where the two young vampires were put to bed and tucked in by their parents. Molly Weasley kissed both their foreheads and whispered.

"Sleep, my babies, We'll do all in our power to help you through this. We love you." With that, Molly closed the door. Had she held it open a few seconds longer, she would have heard the two children reply.

"Love you mum."

A/N:

Well, there it is, another chapter.

I hope you like it.

Please r&r.

Blind-phoenix


End file.
